simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Simspedia
Może to śmieszne, ale... Powiedzcie, ludziska, jak się zarejestrować? Wpisałam wszystkie potrzebne dane, klikam załóż nowe konto, a tu komp mi się zawiesza i dalej nic... Czy zrobiłam wszystko dobrze? Nie mogę się zarejestrować Wpisuję wszystko co potrzeba ,ale pokazuje mi się komunikat (po angielsku) ,że nie mogę się zarejestrować 'teraz'. Czy ktoś może mi pomóc? :Mógł/Mogłabyś opisać ta dokładniej? Jest tam coś o istniejącej nazwie/mailu/itd? My masz konto na jakiejkolwiek innej stronie z .wikia.com/ w nazwie? 16:46, wrz 12, 2011 (UTC) :Chciałam jeszcze raz spróbować się zarejestrować ,aby napisać jaki pokazuje się komunikat wpisałam nie ten login co wpisuję zawsze i się udało. Tylko ,że nie ma tam moich edycji ,a jest ich całkiem sporo. Poza tym nie mam konta na innej wiki ,a pokazywało się tylko ,że teraz nie mogę założyć konta. Za wszelką pomoc wielkie dzięki! ::Edycje z IP nie dziedziczą się na konto. Mam nadzieję, że status zarejestrowanego (a w przyszłości może nawet czegoś więcej) przysłuży Ci się w udoskonalaniu Simspedii i innych wikii. 14:26, wrz 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Wielkie dzięki za pomoc!! em...co się stało z stroną główną ? :Po prostu pojawiła się na niej reklama. Jak Ci się nie podoba (reklama + dziwna strona główna) możesz zawsze przejść ze stylu Wikia na MonoBook. :P 08:39, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Fanowska Wikia Tak wiem jestem tylko zalogowanym użytkownikiem, tak wiem to jest dyskusja o stronie głównej ale muszę się zapytać co byście powiedzieli o Fanowskiej The sims Wiki? No wiecie można tam dodać artykuły o simach zrobionych przez nas, jakieś nowe miasta, cechy lub (co raczej jest głupsze) dodatki. Można by tam było robić też nowe rasy. Oczywiście wszystko to dotyczyłoby The sims, The sims 2 i The sims 3 (w przyszłości może The sims 4). Zapomniałabym jeszcze że można byłoby zrobić własną historię (The sims HzŻW, HzŻZ i HzBW). Co myślicie? Donosiciel(ka) (Podpisałem Cię pod tematem - inaczej nie wiedzielibyśmy, kto to napisał, bez zaglądania w Historię.) :@Użytkowniczka Wikii: Do tego służą Fanony - jeden fanon/50 edycji ;-). A IMHO cechy i dodatki to raczej nierealne. Jeśli chcesz stworzyć Fanon, musisz mieć 50 edycji w przestrzeni głównej. Pozdrawiam, :To nie jest głupi pomysł, ale według mnie, nie wypaliłby. Ktoś już próbował zakładać kiedyś fan-wikię do Simsów, ale nie zyskała popularności (pomijając jej... słabość od strony wizualnej oraz technicznej). ::Święta macierzy dyskowa, ludu, błagam, to naprawdę nie jest od tego miejsce. Jak Simspedysta słusznie wspomniał, Simspedia posiada fanon (a nawet blogi! wiem że to szokujące i nieprawdopodobne), nie ma potrzeby na zakładanie nowej Wikii. 19:36, sty 26, 2014 (UTC) Opalanie natryskowe Jeżeli opalimy sima z jakimś nieludzkim kolorem skóry (np. zielonym) na jaki kolor zabarwi się jego skóra, ciemniejszy zielony, czy brązowy?????????? Proszę o odpowiedź:) :) :) :) :) :1. Mam wrażenie, że takie pytanie można zadać na forum. :2. Proszę Cię, nie stawiaj obok siebie dziesięciu znaków zapytania oraz pięciu uśmiechniętych buziek, ponieważ to samo w sobie zniechęca do czytania, gdyż bolą od tego oczy ;) : = Może trzeba by zaktualizować od czasu do czasu sekcję "Czy wiesz, że..."? = Odnośnik do The Sims 4 chodzi mi o dodanie takiego obrazka z odnośnikiem do tematów o the sims 4 tak jak jest z the sims 1, 2 i 3 Sim mi umarł :( Dyskusja Czy nie lepiej byłoby zrobić pod artykułami coś takiego, że każdy dodaje swój komentarz, a nie byłoby dyskusji? Byłoby przejrzyście i lepiej czytałoby się opinie użytkowników. Hund12 20:29:24, sty 10, 2017 Sims 3 Orientuje się ktoś gdzie mogę kupić sims 3 w stacjonarnych sklepach ? Bo patrzałam już w media markt, expert, rtv agd, saturn i we wszystkich miastach nie ma ani jednej gry ;o; co sie stało wycofali sims 3? Nigdzie już ich nie kupie? :c Na allegro czy olx nie będę kupować, bo do simsów jest potrzebny kod, który jest jednorazowy a tam jest masa oszustów, więc tylko stacjonarne sklepy.